Hello Sunshine
by lilyroy
Summary: I know I'm crazy. I'm a complete nutter. My name is Sunshine, Sunshine Ryder. Yes, that is my real name. My dad was a hippie, my mum a crazy and my sister's dead. Did I also mention my best friend is a Time Lord? If this was your life, you'd be crazy too.
1. Chapter 1

I know most people don't believe in the things I do. I know I'm crazy. I'm a complete nutter.

It's not my fault. Crazy is genetic. My Mum is absolutely insane. She's paranoid and insane and she just... She has this thing where she'll completely freak out and I end up having to pick up the pieces. Sometimes I think I'm the only mature one in this house. Somedays it's not so bad but every now and then I just can't handle it.

I hate today. Today is one of those days. One of those days where I just wish I could float away into space. Did you know that compared to the universe, we're pretty much insignificant? Yeah. It's true. I said it. I mean look at our solar system. Look at out planet. Compared to the universe, we're just a spec of dust. I mean even cockroaches can survive things that we can't. Is it because we're weak? Or is everything I just said completely false?

Thing is, I don't know. But I know someone who does.

* * *

_July 12th, 2007_

At school I've got no friends. I go to this fancy boarding school in the middle of nowhere. Trust me, you've never heard of it. Sadly this isn't one of those cool boarding schools, like in Harry Potter, or even a semi-entertaining one like in The It-Girl. No, I get stuck at a boarding school full of snobby geniuses who smoke pot and only think during classes. As crazy as I am, I'm just about thrice as sane as these whack-jobs. They all hate me. I don't know why. My sister used to say that it was just because they were jealous of my "super-giganto-mucho-brain" as she called it. That was before she died. Mum would never tell me how, no matter how many times I would ask. She was always afraid.

The kids at my school would put dear old Voldy to shame. My roomate is the worst. It's like her mission in life was to torture me. I only started at this school this year. Well I guess it's last year now, seeing as it's the summer.

Summer. How I dispise you.

* * *

I put down my journal. Things sure can change in a year. I really am glad that I'm free of all of that.

I guess my story began way before I was born. About nine hundred and thirty years to be exact. That's when my best friend was born. I know you're probably completely confused, but that's ok. I was too. He helped me alot this past year. He helped me by taking me away, so I could really think. He showed me things you wouldn't believe, but I knew they were real all along. I knew, deep down that they were real. He showed me people from the past, aliens from planets far away, and an amazing man from the future. He showed me things I'd seen in my dreams and someone I never thought I'd see again. He took me away with his magical blue box and he helped me feel alive for the first time in my life. _**But how did he do it? **_

Oh, did I forget to tell you? My best friend is a Time Lord.


	2. Chapter 2

Yup, you heard (or read) me right. My best friend is a Time Lord.

I first met him when I was young. I couldn't have been more that five. It was before Dad left anyways. Right before we moved out of Burnaby, strange things were happening. People started going missing. Kids. Mum thought it was some psycho pervert. She even pulled us out of school for a bit. Mum was afraid. Emerald wasn't. She must've been about 13 then, though she looked alot older.

Emerald used to sneak me out some days. We'd go for walks, where she would meet her silly boyfriend and I would play at the park.

I was playing in the sand when I saw him, out of the corner of my eye. He was sitting on top of the wooden house the kids used to climb and sit on. His unruly ginger hair was rustled by the wind. He looked sad and lonely so I went to him.

"What's wrong mister?"

He told me that I was too young to understand just yet, but he told me that he lost his friend, Sierra.

"I'm sorry," I said with a frown. I turned to walk away but he grabbed my hand and told me that it wasn't my fault, and no matter what, it wasn't my fault.

Emerald came up to us then, yelling at him. She told him to stay away from little girls. That seemed to have struck him hard. She grabbed my hand that he was holding and pulled me away, back home. When we got out of the park I heard a strange mechanical whir. I turned around but nothing was there.

* * *

**_February 17, 1999_**

_I went to the graveyard today. I hope I never have to again. We had to bury Em today. I miss her. I think Mum does too, but she doesn't show it. She just yells alot, and drinks._

_Daddy didn't come today. I didn't think he would. I haven't seen him in almost a year, so what makes today any different._

_I wonder what Emerald would say, if she saw us like this. She'd probably tell us we were mad and make me play video games with her, saying that it was her sisterly duty to cheer me up._

_I saw The Man From The Park today. He was at the funeral. Mum saw him and freaked, kicked him straight out. I wonder why... Mum won't even tell me how she died._

_

* * *

_

The second time I saw him I didn't even get to talk to him. He was standing in the back of the church, wearing a blueish-green suit. His red hair was neatly combed, unlike the first time I met him, two years before.

He looked as if he had been crying. I was just about to go talk to him when Mum went balistic. She threw a drunken fit when she saw him. She slowly walked up to him, tripping over her own feet and slurring her words.

"Get the hell out!"

"B.."

"I said get the hell out. You'v got no right to be here."

"If you'd just let me explain..."

"No, out!" She screamed and grabbed him forcefully by the shirt collar. She dragged him out of the church. "I swear that if I ever see you around here again, I'll make you regret it." She seethed. It sounded like she blamed him. **_But it's not his fault, he can't save us all..._**

He showed up and not even my Father had. It didn't surprise us though. I hadn't seen Dad since he ran off with some other woman when I was six. He still sends me presents on my birthday and Christmas, even payed for my tuition to that boarding school I was stuck in for a year.

* * *

The next day at school I tried to act happy. I tried to act like Em would. I put on some of her makeup and dressed in her old clothes that fit me now. The girls at school all laughed at me, the boys looked at me with funny looks on their faces. I didn't mind though. I never did have friends before. The teachers all looked at me funny too. They thought I was just going through a phase, since my sister died. **_People can be so creul..._**

Didn't I know it...


	3. Chapter 3

I never really had any friends. The only real friend I had was my sister. I was alone so young. I think that's why he came to me. I'd seen him twice and I still didn't even know his name. I forgot all about him until I was about fifteen.

I was walking to school my usual way, when I walked straight into a phonebox. I didn't exactly walk into it though. No I had to run into it. I was late, again, but it didn't really matter much. My mum didn't care and my dad wasn't around. I just didn't want to miss Science class. In the years before that I had hated science. Ms. Thurton made sure of it. But as I got into the higher grades it got more complicated, yet somehow it made more sence to me. That day we were starting the Astronimy unit, and I was excited.

Anyways, I hit into the box head on when I was sprinting, so I flew about five feet backwards. I rubbed my head with my hand. The Man From The Park came out of the box.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Uh... yeah." I slurred. I was so stunned that I saw him again.

"You sure? C'mere, I think that's gonna be a bump." He pulled out a metal rod from his jeans pocket and shone a blue light into my eyes. "No concusion, still you should go to see a doctor or something about that bump." He chuckled a little.

"No, I'll be fine." A bell rung in the background. "Except that's the fifth time I've been late to Science this semester. Mr. Johnson's gonna kill me. I'm gonna get suspended and go on acedemic probation and my scholarship will be jeopardy and then my dad'll stop paying tuition. Oh well."

"Well aren't you a bundle of sunshine."

"Oh shut it. I hate this place."

"Then why're you here?"

"My dad offered to send me here and my mum jumped at the chance to get rid of me."

"That's not a nice thing to say about your mother."

"Elenor Ryder isn't nice."

His eyes widened as I said my mother's name.

"Do you know her?"

"Met her once."

"At Em's funeral?"

His eyebrows raised. "How did you...?"

"I am... was Em's sister."

"Oh! So you're the notorious Sunshine."

"I guess..."

"Was your name supposed to be ironic?"

"I'm pretty sure. But I've got a better question, how did you know my sister?"

"It's complicated."

"I think I can comprehend."

"Very complicated."

"Try me."

"Okay... so it all started when..."


End file.
